1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latching mechanism for use on coke oven doors. At least two latching beams are mounted for movement on the doors at different heights. Each such beam, when in the closed position, engages with its outer ends abuttingly onto hooks on the door frame, the door being pressed against the door frame by spring forces acting on the latching beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pressure required to keep a coke-oven door closed against the door frame can, of course, be produced either by the weight of the door itself or by spring forces. In both cases, the door has disposed on it at different heights a number of latching beams (preferably two). With the latching mechanism in the closed position, the latching beams bear upon associated hooks secured to the door frame. When spring forces are used to produce the pressure, at least one compression spring is disposed on each latching beam and is operative between the door and the latching beam, the same having provision for relative movement with respect to the door. The springs can be helical compression springs or spring groups consisting of cup springs. As a rule, a spring element of this kind is disposed on a stationary pin which also carries at its free end the latching beam, which is of limited mobility. The outer termination of the pin takes the form of a nut or some similar element which is screwed onto the head of the pin, to enable the spring force to be adjusted. The element also serves as a means for engagement by external elements to latch and unlatch the door, a task for which a hydraulic actuating element disposed on the coke-side machine has recently come into use.
Spring latching systems of this kind are unsatisfactory for various reasons. Since the spring elements on the latching beams are independent of one another, there is a risk that different pressures will be set up. Moreover, the springs must be of relatively substantial dimensions in order to produce the required door-pressing pressure. Also, special actuating elements must be provided on the coke-side machine for latching and unlatching.